Club Of Death
by youcan'tandwillnevercontrolme
Summary: Xanthe Bliss, vampire hunter hears about a night club killing people. What can she do to stop them and how can she do it when a certain vampire tries to catch her attention. Is she more to him than a snack? Rated T just in case x
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- Okay, I know what you are thinking. How can someone as clever as me not think about inventing a blood-sucking creatures whom we will always love. _However,_ I do own this story and all the characters in it.**

Laura stood at her window, ready to sneak out. She had her blond hair down and loose at her shoulders, a baby blue belly top, mini skirt and high heels. Opening her window, she looked back to make sure her sister was asleep. _Good to go_, she thougth as she climbed down the pipe. Her best friend Jodie was hiding at ther corner of her house.

" You took your time," Jodie said.

" Well, _sorry_, if I had to pay my sister £10 to be quiet and not tell my parents," Laura said furiously.

" Well, whatever. Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

" I had to beat up Cassey when she stole your apple juice in nursery."

" Oh, yeah, I forgot. Thanks again," and Jodie pulled Laura into a big bear hug.

" We should get going," Laura said.

" Yeah," Jodie pulled Laura next to her face and out her hand out dramaticlly and said," Paisley's newest night club is waiting for us. Cute guys, a few drinks and dancing all night long."

" Sounds good to me." And they headed out to the night club.

They got there, seen a group adults and hanged around them as if they were a part of the group. Once they were in the said as union, " Yes!"

The night club was dark and it made Laura feel a bit out of character as she was wearing bright clothes. Everyone was in the dance floor, the music pounding, the lights were black and red. It almost seemed gothic.

Jodie was already on the move, dragging Laura with her to the dance floor. They danced for about 20 minutes when Jodie said," That guy over there keeps on staring at me. I knew that I looked hot but, I think I'm sexy tonight."

Jodie was really self-centred. Both of them didn't know that guy was really staring at Laura . He walked over and pushed Jodie out the way.

" I'm Dean," He said, he had dirty blond hair, red eyes and he was strangly pale.

" Laura," Laura said. She took a glance at Jodie who was fuming and stormed out, " Jodie, wait!"

" Leave her and come outside with me."

" Okay." They went out and Laura was startled at how she had been so quick to say _okay_.

He cornered her into the alley and Laura was scared out if her wits.

" This is not going to hurt...much." He said as he bit into her neck. He didn't do it the nice way, he was a savage. That was the end of Laura's life.

* * *

><p>The alarm woke me up. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My long wavy brown hair was all over the place, you could only see half of my light green eyes because my eyelids were half closed and my clothes were all rumpled and creased. I went into the shower and got rid of the blood from last night's vampire killing.<p>

" Xanthe Bliss, get down here right now. Your breakfast is cold!" My mother shouted. I finished getting the blood off the shower and made my way downstairs.

" Mum! No wonder It's cold It's _cereal_," I exclaimed.

It was only me and my mum. My dad died a car crash when I was 11. But, I found out the truth a year later. It was vampires, they had jumped on his car, giving him a fright and he accidently turned the car off the bridge. I tried to tell my mum when I was 14 and I came home late one night. She thought I was crazy. I'm 16 now an I haven't brought it up since.

" Well, you wouldn't come down, Xanthe," She said.

" Why did you have to call me Xanthe," I asked. Groaning at the name.

" Because at the time yellow was my favourite colour and that is what it means in Greek."

" I still don't get it, though. I could have been called a normal name."

" Uh, you think that's bad your dad wanted to call you wanted to call you something dreadful."

" Xanthe is fine for now," I said resonably ( Xanthe is pronounced zan-thee).

After I ate my cereal, I went upstairs and got dressed into a pencil skirt, tights underneath, shirt tucked in and a long cardigan. I brushed my hair so it loosely fell around my arms. I out on a bit of mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. I had a boy as a best friend, he helped me fight the vampire last night, I had no boyfriend...

" Xanthe! I'm going to work now!" My mum shouted from the stairs. I replied by shouting okay and that I was leaving soon. I was too busy daydreaming to look at the time. It was 8:30. _Better get moving_, I said. I grabbed my bag, went outside and locked the door. About half way there, I seen the dark clouds and then I felt the rain. I had no jacket.

" God, why do you hate me!" I yelled. Every one on the street looked at me. That was one of my dramatic moments.

Once I reached the school, I was best friend Scott started bursting into fits of laughter. I put my mouth to his ear and whispered,

" Laugh anymore or I'll use you as bait for the vamps," I whispered. My best threat yet, I was so proud of myself, " Now give your best friend a hug."

Before he could react I launched myself on him and squeezed as tight as I could. Once I let go, across his shirt was a big wet patch.

" Oh, so you don't want to find out some information that I found in the paper this mourning," Scott said.

" Tell me, Maxwell!"

" I _was_ but you put a wet patch acroos my shirt, Bliss."

" Fine," I sighed," What do you want me to say."

" I want you to get on your knees and _beg_ for me to tell you."

" In your dreams, Maxwell."

" Looks like my dreams are about to come to reality, Bliss."

I went on my knees and put my hands together and said," Scott, I beg you to tell me the information that could possibly save peoples lifes."

" Okay, apology accepted. Get up and I'll tell you," He said.

I got up, dusted my knees and grabbed my bag.

" You do relize that you could of waited to get home and read the paper, right?"

" Whit! Your gonna be the death of me, Maxwell," I said in frustration.

" Whatever, well, this is what it said _Teen Laura was found outside an alley next to the newly opened night club. She was covered in bite marks. But it is still uknown her cause of death was. May she rest in peace._" As if on que, her best friend Jodie came around the corner, crying and a group of people consoling her for her loss. It reminded me of when my dad died.

" I think she sat behind me in maths?" I said.

" I know. It's a shame, she was hot," he said. I punched him in the gut. He let out a _oof_.

" What was that for!" He yelled.

" Just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean you can treat me like a guy" I said laughing. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked.

" Well, you fought like one last night and don't worry I'll forgive you for this one."

" I've got a idea! Why don't we go and check out the nigth club tonight!" I said with excitement.

" Sure," the bell rang and he quickly said," I'll pick you up tonight, then left.

I couldn't help but feel lucky that I had a great friend like him. He was actually quite cute with his strawberry-blond hair and icy blue eyes. When my dad died, he was there for me. When I wouldn't eat, he helped me, made me eat, he said that my dad wouldn't want that. When I told him about vampires he didn't freak out like my mum. He has helped me fight them since I was 13. He was my best friend and _only_ best friend.

The rest of the day flew by. Next thing I know I was home getting dressed. I had a black skirt on that was quite short, a strapless black top and flats on. I had racconed my eyes, put on red lipstick and bronzer. My mum was out for the night with her friends. I went out the back door and heard Scott's motorbike. It was so _loud_. I wanted to go and kill it forever, so I wouldn't have to hear it. I was now beside his motorbike. He handed me a helmet. I looked at it and him in disgust.

" You can't be _serious_. You don't know how hard it is to straighten wavy hair. This will just make it wavy again," I said matter-of-factly. Next thing I know he's put it on me and put me on the back of his motorbike. I was going to hit him so hard that he'll never ask me to say sorry again.

" We're here, Bliss," He said.

" I'm not talking to you. You could have messed up my hair. We're going to split up when we get in there, Maxwell," I said before I relized what I was getting into.

But, I wouldn't tell Scott that I had sinking feeling in my gut about this one.

That I knew that this would be a mistake I would regret later on.

**What do you think of it? Also I need a name for the club. If you think of one plz PM me. Coz a donno what to name I could use.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey, thx to Lucy i'm gonna call the club Ivy x and my thoughts and prayers are with the victims and families of the 9/11 tragedy xxx**

_**Disclaimer-**_

**Me- So, I don't understand?**

**Edward- *sighs* what don't you understand. **

**Me- How do you sparkle? The vampires in Night World don't sparkle? Neither do the vampires in House Of Night?**

**Edward- Okay, I'll tell you how I sparkle if you say you don't own Vampires.**

**Me- Fine, I never invented Vampires. So explain how you sparkle!**

* * *

><p>I was hypnotised. The lights had attracted me like a moth to a flame. Next thing I knew I was on the dance floor and then Scott dragging me off of it.<p>

" You go this way! I'll go that way!" He shouted with hand motions.

I gave a quick nod then went to the right side while he went to the left. Yay, he gave me the side with the bar!

I had my back agaisnt a wall, searching for Scott. I seen him doing the same. Keeping a low profile. I scanned al throughout the club. My eyes stopped at the dance floor.

" Why couldn't he of let me go on the dance floor?" I mumbled to myself. I thought it was too noisy for _anyone_ to hear.

" Who won't let you dance?" A tall guy with dirty blond hair said. He was handsome. He also had two drinks in his hand.

" Oh, um, nobody," I said stupidly. This was how I felt with my last boyfriend.

" You sure? Because I would love to dance with you," he said.

" Um, I don't know. I don't even know you."

" Sorry my name is Dean and this is for you," Dean said giving me one of his drinks.

" Xanthe," I said taking the drink.

" Huh, pretty," he said as he walked away looking at me as if to say ' follow me' type of look. So I did.

He took me outside into a ally way. I still held my drink. I hadn't took a sip yet. Dean's back was to me. I seen his head fly backwards and the glass smashing against the wall. This startled me.

He turned around and I gasped.

Dean looked pale. Like, dead pale. His eyes were red, blazing red. He smiled and I saw his teeth. They were sharp, they canines anyway. That was when I knew he was a vampire. But, I didn't move.

He lunged for me, I stayed put. He had me pinned against they wall, I was paralysed in fear. He went for my neck, it took me a few moments to register what was happening.

He bit and I screamed and dropped the glass. Smash. I tried to shove him off. Tugging at his shirt. When I relized that wouldn't work I searched for my stake.

_Where did I put it,_ I though fracticlly_, did I even take it!_ Nope was the answer.

I punched and kicked at him. I felt something tackleing him to the ground. But because of the blood loss I fell as well.

I struggled to get up so I went on my knees watching them fight. Who was 'them' anyway. I looked at them. Dean and...and...Scott. Who am I anyway? I see that my hair is brown. But who am I?

Scott whacked a staked across his face and he stopped moving. He instantly ran over to my side.

" Xanthe! Are you okay?" Scott said obviously worried.

" Scott? That's you name right?" I said confused.

" Yeah, I'm Scott. Now tell me are you okay? You've never been bitten before."

" Yeah, I, um, suppose? That wasn't a very nice experience."

" Yeah, it must not have been. Let me look at your neck," Scott said as he lifted my hair to see my neck.

" How bad is it," I asked.

" It'll be fine. You'll need to come to my place to clean it."

He pulled me up and carried me to his motorbike. He told me to stay awake when we were actually moving. I agreed and then we made way to Scott's house.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! how was it? ws it bad? Review! oh sorry i meant to say review PLZ! xxxxxxxxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeyyyyyyy, so sorry i havent updated in ages but i just cant be bothered. So here is chapter 3 xxxx oh btw i didnt know bout the whole greek thing x someone told me to just look through the names to pick one x so i rolled my eyes and went to the X's nd tht ws wht it sed xxxxxxx**

_**Disclaimer-**_

**Me- Whoa ! That moon on your head looks cool ! Can I have it ?**

**Eric- Just because i'm a tracker doesn't mean I get to choose who goes through their fledging years.**

**Me- But, come on ! I thought we were bestoo's guess I was wrong**

**Eric- Grrr, fine .**

**Me- Wait! before I blank out I have to say one thing...I DON'T OWN VAMPIRES!**

I was in Scott's house now. His parents were away to Florida for a holiday but Scott didn't want to go. I sat one his bed while he went down stairs to get me bandages and stuff. A million thoughts ran through my mind.

Why didn't I fight back? What would've happened to me if Scott wasn't there? Did Scott kill him right? Did he stake him? Is the vampire still alive? Will he come after me? What if he catches me? Will I die this time?

I took a few moments to observe Scott's room. His walls were white- his mum and him couldn't decide on a colour so that's what colour they are now. He had a small T.V on a set of drawers. There was XBox nxt to the T.V with a stack of games on the floor next to it.

Overall the room was quite messy.

Scott stumbled in obviously rushing. He had a stack of bandages, a cloth and a class of water.

" Lie down," he said. I couldn't exactly move so he layed me down.

He dipped the cloth into the glass and ringed it out. He dabbed it on my bite mark and I winced in pain. Hesaid sorry multiple times. He finally wrapped a bandage around my neck.

He sat next to me.

" Hey, can you talk?" Scott asked with a evil smirk.

I shook my head.

" Can you move?"

I shook my head again.

" Okay, so you won't talk back and beat me up after this. Right now you look like a zombie."

I glared at him.

" Remember when everyone looked at you in primary 4 as if you had a infection? That was because I spread a rumour about you."

If I could talk I would throw the best comeback I have ever thought of.

" And see when I attacked that vampire just there? I whacked him across the face. I forgot to steak him."

I suddenly got over any shock that I had.

" You idiot! He could come back and kill us! Tomorrow we could be dead! Drained!"

A this point I was whacking him over the head with a nearby game case. He grabbed it and flung it away and then held both of my wrists so that I couldn't move.

" I'm sorry! I just relized when I was downstairs! I'm so sorry!"

I wanked my wrists out of his grip and headed for the door. He didn't stop me. He knew that when I fall out with him he just has to wait for the next day and everything would be better again.

I got out of his house and started walking fast down the street. It was pitch black and there were a only a few people out on the streets. I finally got into my own house. I put on all the locks and ran up to my room. I quickly got changed into my jammies and went to bed.

Even though I couldn't sleep the comfort and warmth of the bed made me feel safe even the whole time going home and when I was in my house I felt as if I was being watched.

**Dun dun dunnnn x sorry its so short x Review x its not much of question its more of a command lol x koko xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, to start off with I'm sorry I havnae uploaded in awhile. I've been too lazy and been too busy wae skool nd stuff nd i accidenlty added it to my other song fic story which is on ma profile which ur free to read and review it ;)xxxxxx. I hope yies are all enjoying it even though it's quite bad :/ xxxxxxxxxxxx enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me- I can't be bothered with the disclaimer.**

**Random by passer- Who are you talking to?**

**Me- Oh, um, the disclaimer fairy?**

**Random by passer- Um, okay... shouldn't you do it then?**

**Me- FINE! I don't own anything other than my books, Harry Potter DVD's and bed socks.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to my own scream.<p>

I bolted up tears flowing down my face. My hair matted to my head and my tak top was stuck to me. My whole body shaking from the nightmare.

The covers where on the floor, I must've kicked them off. I swung my legs round to the edge of the bed. Planting my feet on the floor and put my hands to my head.

Usually I forget my mightmares or dreams after I wake up. Just flashes that come back to me. But I remember this one. So clearly.

So real.

The nightmare was about my dad. Him being killed. But this time I was there. I've had this nightmare before. I used to have it every single night.

For two years.

When my dad died it was just too much for me. I had killed vampires instead of myself. Harmed them instead of myself. Took out all my frustration on them.

I finally had gotten over it. But it couldnt end there.

I stood up and almost fell. Another flash of the nightmare occured.

_I was in a field. Me and my dad were sitting on the grass. The sun was setting and it let out a gorgeous golden glow. _

_It set and the world turned dark._

_The sky was a mixture of red and black. The once green grass had burnt to a crisp._

_Then a roar sounded and the were here in no time._

_They came down and grabbed my dad every single once biting into him and riping him to shreads._

_I screamedand cried for him._

_The were finally finished with him and moved towards me. _

_They only got a smal bite before my mum showed up. She had also witnessed the whole thing. _

_They killed her too. _

_The massace they've made made me vomit. They hovered above me. _

_They grabbed me and I screamed._

* * *

><p>I was a sobbing mess on the floor. I was leaning with my back against the bed and my legs up against my chest, my chin on my knees.<p>

_BANG!_

_What,_ I thought, _ was that?_

I stood up carefully, trying not to make the floorboards creak.

_Smash!_

It sounded like a ornament dropping.

Maybe its him. The vampire.

I lifted up my mattress pulling out the stake underneath.

I tip-toed up to my door, slowly opening my door and walking down the wooden stairs.

I almost dropped my stake at what I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>This would've been on before christmas but like it says at the top i accidentelly added it to theother story xxx also i have 2 ideas for the next chapter x<strong>

**Humor or the scary one :o xxxx vote by either mailing me or reviewing **

**Thanks for reading 3!xxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

***Coughs* So to start off I'm gonna try and make my chapters longer as it is ridiculous how short they are :L xxxx also thanks to those who are still reading ;) xxx but please review even if its just to say how bad this story is so that I know people sre actually reading this :D Also mail me! **

_**Disclaimer-**_

**So to be honst I can't be bothered doing the disclaimer **_**so**_** I have a special guest to say it for me! **

***A sock puppet that I made myself appears out of nowhere* **

**Sock puppet- Bethany wanted me to tell me that she does not own the beautiful blood sucking creatures.**

**Me- Well said socky :)**

* * *

><p>The picture of me and my dad was there, the glass shattered, the frame chipped and a tiny dagger through my head. I sat my stake down and tried not to stand on the glass. I picked up the picture and some on the glass fell on the floor. Tears filled my eyes but dared not spill. I traced the frame with my finger, as though it wold repair the glass and frame.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy!" I said, " I want to see the lions then the monkeys then the snakes then th-"<em>

_"We'll see them all sweetie. But now we're just in the que." He laughed._

_"A very big one that is," I grumbled. _

_I skipped out the line too see how many people we had left till we got in. Muttering the numbers I frowned. I used my puppy dog eyes and said "37"._

_" It won't take that long," dad said while looking around unsure._

_I sighed and looked up at my dad. His hair was dark, he had the same eyes as me and had glasses._

_I wanted to remember this day forever! _

_" Dad?" I asked._

_" Yes Xanthe?"_

_"Can you please take a picture so that I can remember this?"_

_"Of course!"He replied and dug out his camera. We both smiled and I put my arm around my dads neck. _

_The rest of the day involved animals, pictures and food getting dropped down my clothes._

* * *

><p>The tears had now spilled down my face and rolled down my cheek. I sahe now broken picture down on the coffee table.<p>

My stomach rumbled and I headed to the kitchen and I stopped and saw my mess of a hair. I got my fingers and began to run my fingers through it.

My eyes widened and my fingers stopped running through my hair. There was someone 5 steps behind me and my first reaction was to grab my stake and defend myself. _Frick, _I thought. I forgot to pick it back up!

The man, I pressume, began to walk.

1...

2...

_3_!

I swung around and my fist made contact with his face. He lost his balance and staggered backwards. I took this advantage and kicked his stomach. He now fell and I ran to the kitchen.

I went to the cutlery drawer and got out a knife and clutched it tight. I turned around and saw a man. He had light brown hair and was handsome.

"Who are you? What do you want?"I demanded.

"I am a friend of someone that you never killed properly. And, darling, a vampire's revenge is a very unpleasent experience." He said amused.

He took a step forward and I sent the knife flying at him. He caught it a sent it flying to the wall. I had no weapon now and he was blocking my exit. I looked all around the room and then grabbed a chair. I used all my strength and brought it down to smack him on his head.

He wasn't effected by this and raised his fist came down on me. I definetely felt it but tried to ignore the pain. We ended up fighting with us changing places. I gave him a final punch then ran grabbed the knife then out the kitchen door.

I only managed to get to the living room before he grabbed me and flung me over the couch. It was the couch, me, then the coffee table. I had hit the floor hard and could barely see. He slowly came around the couch to kill me, as though trying to taunt me. It was working.

He was in a position where he could kill me. Maybe I should give in? It was a good fight but its over one of us was going to have to win and I could tell it wouldn't be me from the start. Then that little voice popped up in my mind.

_No!_

His fangs were now there. I didn't even give myself time to realise that he was a vampire. He was almost about to bite when I got the knife and stabbed him in he arm. He gasped in pain and fell back. I stood up, a little dizzy, and stabbed him in the heart. He gave one last gasp and froze.

A scream came from the living room archway.

Yeah, _that's_ when my Mum decides to come in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? Were the fight scenes bad? Was there not enough information? Was it longer? Review and tell me please xxxx also follow me on twitter! There's a link on my profile! Till next time!xxxxxxx I was actually quite upset when I seen how many words I had written:( This took me quite a while :( xxxx<strong>


End file.
